


Lyra the Second Princess of Corona

by B00kw0rmFa1ry



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00kw0rmFa1ry/pseuds/B00kw0rmFa1ry
Summary: Lyra had a lot to adjust to her long lost sister has returned, her once scheduled life is now thrown out the window, and a cute alchemist is stealing her heart.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Lyra the Second Princess of Corona

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a headcanon format. I hope you enjoy the story!

Lyra is the second princess of Corona

Her birth was a surprised to her parents

She was born about 4 years after Rapunzel was taken

Lyra definitely took more after her father, with her dark brown hair and her blue eyes

She was also always dressed in light shades of blues

She also took after him personality wise

Lyra was an introvert through and through

She was very shy when she would first meet somebody, but open up to them after a while

Partly due to how her parents raised her

Fredrick and Arianna were so worried that whoever took Rupunzel would come back for their second child so they made sure they wouldn't lose her as well

Lyra wasn't alone for a second for the first 7 years of her life

At least one gaurd was stationed with her at all times

Her main gaurd was named Thomas Dupen

He was a good gaurd, who had 2 kids of his own that were Lyra's age, his twins Marnie and Mason

The twins were the spitting image of their father with bright red hair and deep green eyes

They were a bit more rambunctious than Lyra but they became fast friends when Thomas suggested to the King that it would do some good for Lyra to have friends her own age

The three soon became best friends getting into all kinds of mischief around the castle and in the town under the watchful eyes of Thomas of course

As Lyra grew she developed a love for legends leading her to forming a close friendship with Xaiver who never tired of telling the young princess different legends from around the world

Lyra's favorite was called Song of the Sea about a young selkie who by learning about her powers helps free the spirits of the faeries

Spending so much time with Xaiver sparked Lyra's interest in the art of blacksmithing and soon she was learning how to be a blacksmith much to her mother's glee and father's worry

When Lyra turned 7 her parents gave her a golden retriever puppy trained by the guards to protect Lyra and to come get the closest gaurd if she should ever be captured

Lyra named her new K-9 companion Knight and with Knight Lyra was given a little more freedom  
Guards were not following her 24/7 anymore and she got to hang out in the village a lot more with Mason and Marnie with Knight tagging along wherever they went

To celebrate her birthday Fredrick and Arianna started a new festival called the Day of Stories

It was a day to tell stories old and new in honor of Lyra who loved stories of all kinds

The day was celebrated throughout Corona with plays, special foods based on stories, and other festivities  
Lyra's life fell into a routine after awhile

She would get up, have breakfast with her family, attend her lessons, take Knight for a walk, go to Xavier's and blacksmith until Marnie and Mason were done with school and homework, then the trio would roam the town stopping for a snack from Monty's Sweet Shop, before heading back home to have dinner with her parents

But as Lyra stepped put onto the balcony the day after the 18th year of her sister being taken to see her long missing sister standing there Lyra could tell that her life was going to change

The return of Rupunzel made her family whole again and though Lyra didn't know it yet her life was forever going to change

She was going to go on adventures, face evils, and even fall in love all thanks to her sister Rupunzel

And this is that story


End file.
